Petunia and the Doctor
by George Weasley's Ear
Summary: Petunia Evans just wanted an interesting life, and boy did she ever get one. This is rather AU. But I think this should have happened. Enjoy! **ON TEMPORARY HIATUS UNTIL AUTHOR CAN THINK OF HOW TO WRITE CHAPTER THREE.**
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter. Enjoy!

* * *

Ever since Petunia Evans' sister Lily had gone off to Hogwarts, she'd wished for something interesting to happen to her. Nothing ever seemed to. She was the boring, normal sister who never did anything strange of unexpected. Just a Muggle, that's all she'd ever been. She decided that if Lily was the one who had magic, she could have science. If her younger sister had words, then Petunia had numbers. At night, Petunia would stare at the stars for hours. People believed that she would become a scientist one day. Her parents were not impressed. All she wanted was for something extraordinary and amazing to happen.

This was how her entire adolescence went. She was the unremarkable, plain Evans sister, but she did not know that soon she would become so much more. When Petunia was 19, she met a man who was more wonderful and impossible than she could ever have hoped for.

Petunia had not quite achieved what she wanted yet. She was working in a shop while she tried to get enough money to go to a good university, where she could actually become a scientist. She was all alone, as her parents had both died a few months ago. She lived in the house she'd always lived in. She hadn't seen her sister in quite some time. It wasn't a very happy existence.

One night, however, was different. She was on her way home from work and decided to go to a small teashop for a coffee. It would break the tedium a bit, and that would be nice. On the walk there, she saw something a bit odd. It was a police telephone box. She had seen them before, when she was very small, of course, but they'd all been taken down a few years ago. Also, she walked this way nearly every day, and it had not been there yesterday. She shook her head and kept walking. When she got to the diner she wanted to go to, she saw that there were literally no lights on in there at all.

'Figures,' she muttered to herself.

There seemed to be no people anywhere near the building, so it surprised her a lot when a man came running out from behind it at top speed. He was a very odd looking man, indeed. He wore a blue shirt with a red bowtie and matching braces under a tweed jacket with skinny trousers and lace up boots. When he ran past her, he grabbed her hand and pulled her after him.

'Who are you?!' Petunia yelled as they ran.

'The Doctor,' he answered. 'Who are you?'

'Petunia Evans, and what in God's name in going on? Also, Doctor who?' she said as they slowed down.

'Just the Doctor,' he said with a smile. He had led her to the police box she'd seen on her way there and was sticking a small silver key in the door. 'As for what's going on, I wouldn't recommend going into that teashop unless _you_ want to be dined on. And I don't think you want that. Well, you could, I guess, but you probably don't.'

He had the door open now.

'What do you mean, be dined on?' she asked.

'That diner was infested with Vashta Nerada. Biggest infestation I've ever seen on Earth. I've put a perception filter over there so no one goes there. Should be safe,' he said. 'Vashta Nerada are shadows that eat people. Bit like piranhas,' he added, catching her blank look.

'But what's a perception filter?'

'Oh. It's just a thing to keep people from noticing stuff. It's sort of like when you fancy someone and they don't even know you exist. Actually, it's nothing like that, but if it helps… Come on.'

He pulled her into the police box and her jaw dropped about ninety feet. It was huge in there.

'No way,' Petunia said, looking out the door at the rather tiny box that was the outside, and then back at the vast room inside. 'It can't be. That's impossible. It's bigger on the inside!'

She didn't notice the Doctor mouthing the words along with her with a giant grin on his face.

'It's called the TARDIS. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. She's my spaceship,' he said proudly, straightening his bowtie.

'Spaceship? You mean you're an alien?' Petunia asked, dumbfounded.

'Yes, I am.'

'You don't look like an alien,' she said.

'How do you know? Have you met them before?'

'No.'

'Would you like to meet more?' asked the Doctor with a twinkle in his eye.

'There are more aliens out there?' Petunia whispered in awe.

'Of course there's more, Petunia. Billions more. So I'll ask you again: do you want to meet more? Cause if you come with me, you will.'

'Come with you?' she said.

'Yes, in the TARDIS.'

'But I've got work.'

'Did I mention this is a time machine? We could leave now and have you back five minutes ago.'

Petunia thought for a moment. Wasn't this exactly the sort of thing she had wanted? This was the sort of extraordinary thing she dreamed of happening. She'd be mad to say no. She'd be even madder to say yes. So, of course, her reaction was:

'Yes. I'll come with you.'

The Doctor smirked a bit.

'I knew you'd say that. As soon as I saw you I knew you'd come.'

She smiled. He was right, of course. The answer would always have been yes.

'So what's with the bowtie?' asked Petunia good naturedly.

'Bowties are cool,' the Doctor replied.

'Sure they are.'

The Doctor chose to ignore her.

'So, Petunia Evans, where to? We've got all of time and space. Any event in history. Any planet in any galaxy, ever. First stop, here; next stop, everywhere! Just, don't say Cardiff.'

'I don't know. The future?'

'The future?' he repeated. 'Sure. This is 1978, right? Yeah, I know just the place.'

'Well,' said the Doctor. 'Hold on tight, then! GERONIMO!'

With a wheezing groaning sound, the glass thing at the middle of the control console thingy began to pulse up and down. They were thrown back and forth, and Petunia Evans was happy for the first time in a terribly long while.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this. I thought that Petunia deserved a better story than she got. She was essentially a good person, and I think she'd be a good companion as well. This is, of couse AU. I will get chapter two up soon. I just have to write it first. Bye bye Ponds! And real people, too. :)


	2. Chapter 2

'Here you go, Petunia. The future,' said the Doctor with a smile as they stepped out the TARDIS door.

'Doesn't look like the future,' Petunia said, gesturing around. 'This is London. I've been here before. Looks the same as it did a year ago.'

'Look more carefully, then,' the Doctor insisted.

Petunia did. She started to notice odd things. People were walking past her, seemingly talking to thin air. She could have sworn that more than one person had purple or orange skin.

'Yeah, you saw it,' he said, noticing the look of amazement on his companion's face. 'This is the year 2025. The human race found out about the existence of aliens around twenty years ago. At first they were suspicious, but then loads of friendly, non- invading aliens started coming.'

He pointed out a tiny, spiky, red alien.

'Met one of those once. He was called Banakaffalatta.'

'Banakaffalatta?'

'Yep. Banakaffalatta.'

Petunia was beginning to realise that the Doctor was a bit odder than she had first thought, which was to say, he was just a little mad.

'So why're those people talking to themselves?' asked Petunia, confused.

'Oh, right, 1978. You wouldn't know about mobile phones yet. Those people have telephones that they basically plug into their ears.'

'Why would anyone do that?! It sounds horrid!' Petunia said in disgust.

'It is a bit,' the Doctor smiled. 'Well, come along then! London in 2025. Loads to see.'

He started walking down the street. Petunia hurried after him.

'Do you have any idea where we're going?' she wondered aloud.

'Not really. No.'

'Do you care?'

'Not really. No,' the Doctor replied again.

Petunia started to giggle. The Doctor began laughing with her. Soon they were laughing so hard that passersby stared at them. They had quite forgotten what was so funny in about a minute, but they continued to laugh.

'But, Doctor. Why have we come here? I mean, I know this is years after my time, but still. When I first saw you, you were running from something. I sort of got the sense that you do that a lot.'

'Well yes, I do seem to do a lot of running, but I thought you'd like it here,' said the Doctor; though he gave the impression that he wasn't telling her everything.

'OK, fine, if you must know, I got a message on the psychic paper, asking for my help,' added the Doctor.

'What's a psychic paper?' asked Petunia.

'Oh, right, you probably wouldn't know that…'

The Doctor pulled a small wallet from his pocket and opened it. Inside, there was a piece of blank white paper. After a second, writing appeared. It said: _Doctor. Please help us. We'll die if_ _you don't. Your ship will know where to go, just hurry!_

'Who sent the message?' asked Petunia.

'No idea. But if they're that terrified, we have to do something,' the Doctor said. Petunia wasn't sure, but she thought he was starting to get a bit angry.

'Maybe you could ask them where they are,' Petunia suggested.

'That's not a bad idea, Petunia, but it doesn't work like that,' the Doctor sighed.

'Oh.'

'They're somewhere in London, at least.'

'London is huge, Doctor! They could be anywhere!' Petunia shouted at him.

'Don't you think I know that?' asked the Doctor, sounding like he was trying to stay calm. 'We'll find those people. In fact, I might know where to look. Come along, Petunia!'

They started running again until they got to a large building with a sign saying: ALIEN RESEARCH LABORATORY (ARL).

'You think whoever called for help is in here?' Petunia asked. 'That seems too easy to me.'

'Yeah, it probably is too easy. That was clever of you, by the way. But it's not a bad place to start. You see, alien experimenting is supposed to illegal, but they don't really enforce the law at all. So, people still do it and are rarely told to stop. There are huge groups of people that protest the aliens coming to Earth. They think only humans should live here. Basically, they're the kind of prejudiced jerks you'd find in any time or place.'

'So we're going in,' Petunia said.

'Yep. We just need to find the door,' the Doctor told her.

Petunia suddenly noticed the building didn't seem to have any doors or windows. It was just all smooth black glass that no one could see into. They walked around the building four times and still didn't spot any way of getting in.

'There has to be a door somewhere!' the Doctor pouted a bit.

He pulled a long metal device from his jacket pocket and flicked it. Claws appeared on the end, which lit up bright green and buzzed.

'What's that thing?' Petunia wanted to know. God, she was full of questions today.

'Sonic screwdriver.'

'You have a sonic _screwdriver_. Why?'

'Because I lost my laser spanner,' the Doctor said, buzzing the sonic screwdriver at her.

Petunia rolled her eyes. 'So it uses sound waves to... What does it do, exactly?'

'It does everything, basically. Except wood. And deadlock seals. It's good at opening doors, though.'

He pointed the screwdriver at a spot on the wall. With a weird scraping noise, a door appeared and opened.

'There! See, I said it was good at opening doors!' the Doctor grinned and kissed the screwdriver before putting it back in his jacket pocket.

The hurried through the door before it shut behind them.

What the Doctor and his newest companion didn't know was that their every move was being tracked. They didn't know that a small man sitting behind a desk smirked as he watched them run down the corridor. At last, he had found the very alien he'd been wanting to meet.

* * *

A/N: I know, short chapter. And with probably the lamest cliffhanger of all time. This is why I'm not the head writer of Doctor Who. But I hope you like it. The resolution to this episode thingy will be within the next one or two chapters. Then they might go to another planet or something. Well, bye bye for now! I have to go do the crazy arm dance at Amy and Rory's wedding.


End file.
